not so stereotypical crush
by OUATinHollywood
Summary: "You can threaten your double fist face dances all you want" He stood his ground "But Carly's right" His voice softened and the harsh look in his eyes became less threatening. "Look..I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, you never know if the person you like is going to like you back." -Sam's thoughts prior to and through iOMG -Seddie


AN: hey, if you read some of my other story's sorry for the lack of new fics and updates. This is a seddie fic based around Sam and her crush on Freddie before Freddie knew Sam liked him. It's going to be put in Sam's point of view and centered on her thoughts. All of the things that happen are leading up to the Seddie kiss in iOMG It's actually my first time writing for Seddie so bare with me here, Okay? okay :)

I never expected to like Freddie, the thought of it seemed crazy. I mean it was Benson we're talking about here I could never like him, He wasn't even my type, He was geeky and if you ask me just a little too sure of himself. Over the last month or so his negative qualities seemed to become less and less distinct. Now to my dissatisfaction he only seemed caring and charming in a way that I wasn't really used to. I tried to talk myself out of it I tried to tell myself that I was being ridiculous and it worked pretty well because focusing on Benson's issues wasn't exactly hard for me but neither was focusing on the fact that he wasn't that bad of a dude.

The other day me and Carly had plans to go see a movie and of course being the nice girl Carly is she just had to go on inviting Benson, not that I minded so much lately but him constantly being around wasn't making this whole stupid crush thing go away. Whatever though, if Freddie has to be around I might as well try to enjoy it because it didn't seem like this crush was going away anytime soon. So we all hopped into Socko's grandmothers old rundown car that Spencer was borrowing. The car was moldy green and had a engine that gave out every few miles it got us to the movies but the grandma car wasn't even the most annoying thing that happened. The whole ride there Carly couldn't stop yapping about how she 'just couldn't wait to see Girly Cow on ice: Barnyard edition. I didn't really care though, really I just wanted the whole thing to be over, idiot Benson couldn't stop gawking at Carly's chest and her new and improved push up bra. Although her push up bra was working like it was supposed to Benson could've at least stopped himself from drooling. We rode with the windows down in the grandma car because the window crank was broken, the wind kept messing up our hair, I think Freddie was more upset about his hair than Carly was so I told him I'd take the window seat and that he could just sit next to me so his precious hair didn't get all messed up. We got into the theater and it was only fifteen minutes time till the start of the movie.

"Okay, How does my hair look?" Freddie was standing next to me, and Carly was facing Freddie with a concerned look on her face.

"Well? Out with it boy!" Carly grabbed Freddie by his shoulders, looked him in the eyes and then shook him around like a rag doll.

"Don't worry" he said still gawking about four inches of Carly's face, he relaxed a little under Carly's grip. "You look beautiful today" If I had any chance of enjoying this at all I had to say something.

"Benson wouldn't know how you hair looked today, he's too busy gawking at your new push bra" I looked at Carly with an annoyed look on my face and shifted my eyes from her face to his.

"That push up bra is doing it's job" He looked a little shocked that I noticed his obnoxious hormonal staring, but he didn't deny it when I called him out on it either. He smiled in boyish way and chuckled.

"Well cut it out dude! Eyes up" Carly looked a little surprised at Freddie but a little flattered that someone actually appreciated and noticed her effort. She kept a careful eye on Freddie for the rest of the night and so did I. Then we finally got to one of my favorite parts of going to the movies, getting the food.

"Can't decide if I want the sour cherry blasters or the goo drops.. Sam what do you think?"Carly was standing next to me in the line and Freddie in front of us. Carly faced towards me but I was too distracted by the fat guy in front of us with Nacho stains on his tight fitted grey shirt and the nerd standing next to him. "Sam? Hey, Sam?... What are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, yeah you're hair looks fine" I was distracted by Freddie and how he was frantically tearing apart his wallet looking for something.

"Sam!" I could tell she was confused and distressed by the sound of her voice she whipped her head so that it was facing mine and then nudged me in the ribs with her elbow.

"What?!" I was annoyed by Carly nudging me in the rib, speaking of ribs I think I have some in my bag.

"Which candy should I get sour-" I cut her off before she could finish her question.

"What are you doing Benson? You look like a panicky squirrel" I disregarded Carly and moved up a little so I could get a better view of Freddie.

"I lost the 15 dollars my mother gave me! Oh God Sam if I don't come back with exact change my mom is going to kill me!" His voice was panicked and his face looked distraught, I somewhat understood why he was panicking his mom was a total nut case.

"Here" I reached in my bag and handed him fifteen dollars.

"Sam, Where did you get that?... Is that mine?!" Freddie snatched the money out of my hands as if it was already his. He still looked distraught but now he was mad too, no idea why I was trying to help him.

"No, I didn't take that money from you. My mom got engaged to a rich doctor and he's trying to buy my love with cash" I shrugged off his annoying questions. He looked surprised that I was trying to help him but also grateful that I bailed him out from his psycho path of a mother. Freddie looked over at Carly for reassurance that I wasn't pranking him or something.

"I'd take it dude, how many times do you get a chance to take money from Sam" Carly smirked at my sudden burst of niceness.

"Well thank you Sam, now maybe my mother won't kill me" He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back, with that money he bought deluxe Nachos which happened to be what I was going to buy. Then he rambled on about how he wished movie theaters sold guacamole and chips and how it was his favorite. The way he gets tense about basically everything was annoying as hell, but seeing him happy wasn't all that bad, in fact I kind of liked it. After Carly took a lifetime to decide on what stupid candy to get, we got our tickets and walked down to theater four together. When we got to the theater it was packed with annoying screaming babies and sticky children with candy.

"Hey Benson, sit beside me" I probably said that a little too loudly because all of the sticky children's mothers shushed me, So I made a mocking 'shhh' noise back and they all glared at me. Freddie and Carly looked annoyed that the movie hadn't even started yet and I was already starting trouble.

"Why do you want me to sit beside you? Wouldn't you rather have Carly sit beside you?" It didn't shock me that Freddie was wondering why I wanted to sit to beside him, but did he have to question everything I did?

"Because you bought the nachos with my money, Can't you just sit?" I tried not to make a scene or anything, all I wanted was some of his Nachos. Well maybe I wanted to sit beside him too but no way I was going to let him know that. He looked at me weirdly for a second but finally got over it and sat down. The movie was alright, but it had nothing on the next day at school.

It started out pretty normal, I saw Carly at her locker and we talked for a few minutes. Carly told me that she thought she forgot her Pina Colada lip gloss in our Math room, at least I think it was our Math room, might've been English. So me and Carly walked down to the room where we saw Freddie and a bunch of other people standing around yapping. They barely even noticed me and Carly until Carly said Hey to Benson, I over heard him bragging about how he was lifting weights and how much his biscep has grown. "Come on, My grandma has bigger guns than you, and she only has one arm" I walked up towards Freddie and he immediately stopped and turned towards me and then the rest of random people made an 'ooo' noise, he looked kind of offended.

"Not true Sam! I've been working out!" He really wanted to prove to people that he got stronger. I gave him a sarcastic smile and a nod "Okay, fine! If you don't believe me, then arm wrestle me and i'll prove it". I felt kind of bad for him, people actually seemed to believe he was strong until I came in so I let him arm wrestle me. He was bouncing around all excited, he grabbed two chairs and placed them on both sides of the table. I was standing a little farther back watching him and how funny he looked. There was this stupid dude standing in my way so I pushed him out of my way and walked over to the table.

"Okay Benson, let's do this this thing" I was pretty bored and unimpressed with this whole thing and my face showed it, but I still felt bad about trashing Freddie. I sat down on my side of the table while Freddie got ready to arm wrestle.

"Just a sec'" He said as he took off his ugly green hoodie. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a collar and lighter blue stripes, as much as I hate stripes it looked pretty good on him. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and not so subtly showed off his muscles, they really had got bigger. The crowd made 'ooo' and cheering noises at the sight of Freddie's muscles.

"I'm getting bored" I sang as I turned my head to the side. Freddie took a million years to get ready, which didn't shock me he always took longer than me to get ready.

"Sit down boy" Carly commanded in a weird voice pointing at Freddie, she was standing at the end of table almost like a referee. She wanted to move this along almost as badly as I did. Freddie obeyed Carly and finally sat down, he put his elbow down on the table and got in the ready position and so did I. I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine back then Carly grabbed both of our hands, it felt oddly comfortable having our hands linked. He was staring at me looking determined and macho, I just starred back at him looking uninterested. "You ready?" Carly said to Freddie still talking in that same weird voice.

"Ready" Freddie said trying to look intimidating, I guess this was important to him.

"You ready?" Carly said turning to me, talking again in the weird voice.

"Call it" I was calm, I wasn't taking this nearly as serious as Freddie. I've been pretty harsh to Freddie over the years, making him feel weak and stuff. I decided to take it a easy on him, you know not completely destroy his small amount of self confidence.

"Okay..GO!" Carly called out to us she was timing us on her pear phone to see how long it took for someone to win, although i'm sure everyone knew I was going to beat him. 3.2 seconds, that's the longest it's ever taken me to beat Freddie, at least that's what he thought, he didn't know I wasn't trying.

"How long?" Freddie said looking up at Carly.

"3.2 seconds" Carly said checking her pear phone to make sure. Freddie jumped up in the air and shouted, you think he'd one the lottery or something.

"YES! That's the longest it's ever taken you to beat me! WOO!" I never thought I would see a boy so happy to be beaten at arm wrestling, but Freddie wasn't exactly a normal boy ether.

"Congratulations" I said sarcastically slightly repulsed by his obnoxious wooing and jumping. Freddie fist bumped Gibby, it wasn't even an accomplishment to be beaten but apparently to him it was.

"Hey Brad!" I heard Freddie say happily, still on a high from our arm wrestling match. Carly, Freddie and me all turned around to face Brad, he was new at Ridgeway and he was still getting used to all the crap. Brad was a pretty nice guy and I actually like him unlike most people at this school, but Brad was the kind of guy that you're just friends with. We talked to him for a few minutes until he brought up the whole icarly intern thing. I guess he still wanted to be our intern, he was qualified and he made fudge so anyone that gives me free fudge is good in my book. We asked him if he still wanted to be our intern and he said he'd love it, we were all completely ok with a nice guy working for us and giving us free mouth watering fudge. Then Brad puled out a container of fudge for us, don't know why the boy had a container of fudge that he carries around with him, all I know is this fudge is too good to question.

"You've got to make a load of this stuff for the lock in" I said to Brad taking a bite of the fudge and admiring how good it looked. The three of us all agreed that Brad's a truck load of Brad's fudge needed to be at the lock in.

"What's a lock in?" Brad said confusedly, looking at each of us for an answer. Carly explained to him that it happened every year at Ridgeway and it was basically a thing where we spend a whole Saturday locked in at school and finish up all our projects, I was mostly in it for the food past years but this year was different. The rest of the day almost bored me to death, at least tomorrow showed more promise. Brad started his intern work for us during our new episode of iCarly, and he wasn't doing half bad.

"So..did I do okay?" Brad said uncertainly after we finished our episode of iCarly. I think we kind of shot his self esteem down after we told him he got the job and then fired him for a hot guy. We all thought he did a good job.

"You sir, are an excellent assistant" I happily said to Brad as I leaned forward and playfully poked his chest. He did a good job and we rejected him before so I thought i'd throw a compliment his way. Freddie looked shocked and confused that I complimented Brad and was being so nice to him.

"And Sam doesn't give out a lot of compliments" Carly said happily. Carly was almost always happy, but seeing me be nice made her especially happy.

"Usually it's just insults followed by beatings" I saw Freddie's face fall into a semi serious frown and his voice lost its energy. It made me more upset than it usually did when Freddie bad mouthed me like that, it usually didn't bug me at all. I couldn't stand the fact that he saw me as this ruthless dirty fighting machine, I wasn't like that. I mean no doubt I could pick a pretty good fight when I needed to and I wasn't what you could call 'a girly girl' either. I guess I just hoped that he would look at me as more of a friend or someone you're not scared of, obviously that wasn't happening.

"Hey, we should probably head back over to my place, get some more work done on our project" Freddie turned to face Brad, he agreed and walked off to go get his stuff. I didn't know Freddie and Brad were working on a project together, I wonder why I didn't know.. Well after finding out what a low opinion Freddie has of me I figured I needed to change it.

"What's your project?" I asked Freddie nicely and calmly. I thought that maybe if I worked with him and Brad on this project it might help boost up my grade, and spending time with Benson wouldn't be the worst thing. He explained to us that it was some mood matching pear phone app that takes whatever mood your in and shows it on your pear pad. "Hey...Can I work with you guys on your project?" I turned to Freddie and calmly asked them to join them, it wasn't even that big a deal but judging by the shocked look on their it looked like they just found out some shocking secret.

"You're asking if you can help us?" Freddie said to me obviously confused by my simple question.

"Yeah" I said back to him still looking calm. I didn't really make eye contact with him, he was starring at me like I was speaking Chinese or something.

"With a school project?" He said seeming even more confused than before.

"Yeah, I think it seems interesting.." I wasn't lying, I actually did think it was an interesting project. I mean sometimes I don't even know if i'm tired or hungry or both, but I didn't just want to work with them just because I liked there idea.

"Feels like Sam" Freddie slowly walked up to me and squeezed my shoulder. He was checking me to see if something was wrong with me and Carly leaned over to me and smelt my neck, which felt weird.

"Can i help with the project or what?" I said to Freddie with a smile on my face.

"Sure, you can help" Freddie said finally getting over that fact I wanted to help them. He shrugged it off and walked away. Brad said he would bring his fudge and I said I would bring my mouth, I waved bye to Carly then we all left the studio.

Later that night I went to the movies with Freddie and Brad then it was time for the lock in. By the time 10:20 rolled around Brad and Freddie had our pear pad project all set up and it was looking good. All of the other projects didn't look nearly as good as ours did. The project looked all techy and stuff and now all that was left was to test it out. Freddie asked me to go get his camera so we could use it for the project, I walked by the snack hall and noticed some guacamole and chips sitting on a table, I remembered Freddie liked that and how we kept talking about how he wanted some guacamole the other day so I decided to pick it up on my way.

"Wait!" I heard Benson yell, he jumped over towards Brad and knocked the chip out of his hand. He looked like he was trying to save someone from a bomb or something stupid like that.

"Why'd you do that?!" I was annoyed by Freddie's little outburst, I tried to do something nice for him and he was acting like I poisoned it or something. I guess I sort of understood why he didn't trust me considering all the bad things I've done to him but he was still being a jerk. He took the guacamole tray he was holding and sniffed it like he was going to find some terrible smell in the dip.

"What'd you put in the guac'? Something to make us sleep?" Freddie had a suspicious look on his face, he sounded angry. He was glaring at me in a rude way, like I was trying to pull a prank on him, I wasn't, but even if I was I wold think of something better than poisoning a stupid dip. "Then eat some" This was all getting really annoying, he thought he was so smart and that he would prove I poisoned it by getting me to eat some. So I ate some of the guac' to prove to him I did nothing wrong. I dunked the chip and chewed it clearly in front of Freddie to show that I've done no wrong, he looked pretty upset when iI did. "Just a sec'" He said to Brad pulling me off to the side.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I don't know why me bringing guacamole made him question me like he did. This night was definitely going way different than I thought it would, he looked mad and really confused when he was talking to me.

"What'd do you mean?" I said calmly, I didn't want to yell back at him or shove him off of me like I usually would so I just stayed calm and tried to be nice. He seemed to be worried or concerned about how I was acting. Maybe he thought I was being to nice but at least too nice is better than too cruel

"You have been nice and helpful and considerate all day!" He was overreacting to me being nice today, I could practically see the veins popping out of his head. He was confusing me, he thought there was some evil plan that I was hiding from him but there really wasn't. "What's your game?" His eyes were still glaring at me and he had a huge frown on his face. He really thought I had some huge plan that was going to harm him in some way.

"No game" I said flatly and calmly still hoping he would get over this. It was really bugging him that he couldn't figure out what was up but I think he realized there was no evil secret plan now. "Why don't we get on with the project" I was trying to get off of the topic and the project was the perfect way, Freddie dropped it and finally decided to move on. We walked over to the project and I took a seat in front of the camera, I was the projects guinea pig so I was the first person to try to get my mood matched. "So, this baby ready for testing?" I sat down in the blue chair not really sure what to expect. One one hand the app might say I was hungry or confused, but on the other hand it could say something about Freddie and you know..how I like him. Brad told me sit down and stare at the pear pad and Freddie told me to sit still. All I know is there was some beeping and some scanning and everything seemed to be working fine until the test was done..I didn't see what Freddie was doing so I asked to move. When I saw him he looked paincked and he was pressing a bunch of buttons. Brad asked what my reading was but Freddie said something about it being 'inconclusive'. "So there's no reading?" I asked, everything seemed to be going just fine..I wonder what went wrong.

"It was working this morning.." Brad said sounding just about as confused as I was. Freddie said something about wanting to see if Freddie had any tissues and the he just freaked and ran off. After he left I realized how hungry I was and decided to go to the food hall to get a ham sandwich, Brad decided to try to fix whatever the problem was. My sandwich was try and I remembered stashing some Barbecue sauce in my locker so I decided to head there. I was standing by my locker thinking when I saw Carly come up to me all smiley and stuff.

"Sam..! Sam! Sam!" She happily jogged up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Carls" I looked over at Carly but I didn't move my body, I gave her a small smile but I had too much on my mind to get into a deep conversation. She noticed that I was eating a Ham sandwich with extra Ham, that was always my go to sandwich.

"So..how's your project going.." She said is a high voice, it didn't really sound like she cared about how the project was going but she wanted to know something else.

"Good, I think but i'm not sure because Benson freaked and ran out the door a few minutes ago" I have no idea why Freddie freaked out like that.

"Oh..and how's Brad?" She said leaning forward and talking in a singing voice. Why did she care about how Brad was?

"Brad's cool" I said distractedly, still not sure why she cared.

"Would you say he's really cool" She poked my stomach and smiled at me. I had no idea what she doing. I asked what she meant because I really had no idea.

"I know you love Brad! Just admit it!" She seemed so happy and jumpy, I think she was expecting me to say I liked him and join in her annoying parade of happy.

"I love Ham, i'll admit that" I do love Ham, but I really don't love Brad. I wasn't mad at her for thinking so I was hanging out with him a lot but only because Freddie was with him. I didn't feel like talking and I was still confused and upset about things.

"You can't kiss and snuggle with Ham" Carly said smiling widely, I think she was really set on the fact that I loved Brad and she wanted to set us up. He was a cool guy and all but I never even thought about asking him out once, I kind of already like someone else.

"Excuse me, I have to turn my back on you now" I said with a little smile on my face. I was starting to get tired of this conversation and I wanted to go eat my Ham sandwich in peace. I was getting real tired of everyone bugging me and accusing me tonight. I turned away from her but she ran around to face me.

"Sam, I know you love Brad..It's exciting!" She reached out her hand and put in on my shoulder, she was really convinced.

"Okay, did you like fall out of a tree or what?" All of her yammering was really confusing me.

"You wanna know how I know you're in love with Brad?" She was really cocky and sure of herself right now. Carly probably thought she figured out some huge secret.

"Sure, Please share" I looked at her with a slightly amused look, this should be good.

"When Freddie tested his mood face app on you it said in love" She talked in a weird way it was a happier more fun way than usual. My mood was in love? that's probably why Freddie ran off so fast! He told me and rad that it wasn't working but that probably wasn't that case at all, I bet he ran off to go tell Carly.

"Who said his app really works?!" When she said that I got defensive. I didn't need anyone thinking I was in love, I thought about telling Carly that I liked Freddie once or twice but it was way too much for her to handle.

"Well does it?" She said hopefully. I saw how happy this made Carly and I didn't want to disappoint her but none of it was true.

"No!" I said even more defensively, I was really hoping she would take my word for it and drop the subject.

"Yes it does! You know it does..It works good" She stretched out the word 'good' and tried to get me to admit that I was in love. She wasn't wrong about the love part all she was wrong about was who I was in love with, I guess the app really did work.

"I'm going to go eat my Ham in peace" I turned my back to Carly and walked away. As I was walking away she said again that I loved Brad and I tried to change the subject but making weird noises.

"You can't bury your love in Ham!" Carly yelled out as I waled away, She underestimates my love for Ham.

"I can try!" I yelled back at her. I was trying to act normal and pretend that nothing happened. After that whole thing with Carly I walked back to the room our project was set up in to see how thing were going. Brad was still there working on the project and I went to look at the recent test results for the app on Freddie's laptop. I got into the files and I saw the result from the test I just did, my mood really was in love. I believed Carly when she said my mood was in love but I needed to see it for myself..I needed to make sure. Brad and I were talking about how he learned to make Fudge so well when Carly and Freddie walked in.

"Uh..Hey everyone I just saw a two headed frog out on the courtyard" Freddie looked so happy when he said that and so did Carly. I looked at Brad to see if he was hearing the same thing I was, I guess he was because he looked just about as confused as I did.

"Two Heads on a Frog! Come on, i'll show you" He made a waving motion with his hands and told everyone to go follow him. Freddie left and everyone followed him out too, me and Brad got up to go and see the Frog but Carly threw up her hands and told us to wait. We wanted to go see the little freak of nature but apparently Freddie exaggerated the number of heads. This was getting confusing. Carly turned off all of the lights and said she wasn't coming back. She was acting really weird today.

"So it only has..one head" Brad said awkwardly and uncomfortably. It was really awkward being trapped alone in a room with Brad.

"less impressive.." I said back to him awkwardly. "Maybe we should bust outta here" I said to Brad walking to the door. I turned on the lights and looked around the room for something to open the door with, turns out Carly sucks at locking doors and all I needed to do to open it was hit it really hard. After I let the room I went to go find Carly, I found her in the room she was doing her project in. "Carly Shay..." I was standing in the doorway with my hand on the door handle, I was mad at Carly for locking in the room with Brad but it wasn't like she meant any harm by it she just really thought that I loved Brad. She told Gibby she would be back in a sec' but i'm sure this would take a lot longer than a sec'.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Brad!" I think she expected that when I was locked in the room with Brad I would magically start liking him.

"That wasn't cool" I said still a little mad.

"What?" She said dragging out the word pretending like she didn't know what she did.

"I know the whole two headed Frog thing was just to get me alone with Brad" I said blankly, Carly was really annoying me.

"Yeah, I was hooking you up!" She said it like it was a good thing, she wasn't picking up on the fact that I really didn't like him.

"I don't need you to hook me up!" I told her raising my voice just a little. I hoped that this time she would understand.

"You love him!" Carly seemed more convinced than ever that I loved him, it was almost like she was trying to convince some obvious fact.

"I don't love Brad!" I said raising my voice. She seemed to believe me a little more know, her face dropped down from the big smile it used to be.

"The pear pad said you do!" She was practically yelling at me now

"It's a stupid a pear pad app!" I said yelling back at her, I know the app was right but Carly was taking this way too far.

"You've been acting different" Carly was still smiling but her smile was smaller and it had a more hurt look to it. I paused for a second not knowing how to respond, I thought it was only Freddie that noticed that I was acting different but apparently everyone's noticed.

"...No I haven't" I said distractedly avoiding eye contact with her. I had my head turned to the side, I didn't know what to say.

"Oh, come on! Lately whenever Brad and Freddie do something all of the sudden you want to tag along" She wasn't wrong, I had been hanging out with Brad and Freddie a lot. "Brad's so nice! He's polite, he's smart, he's got no warrants!" I looked down and the ground, The way Freddie was describing Brad reminded me of Freddie. "Think of the fudgey good time you guys could have together!" I think I was more in love with Brad's fudge than Brad. "Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" I did, but not Brad. "Go for it! Make a move! I just want you to be happy" She was trying to boss me around, she was also doing what she thought was the best for me. appreciated the thought being what Carly was doing but if I was going to be go for it and make a move it wasn't going to be with Brad.

"Then bake me a pie" I said in a joking way, I had to get Carly to think I was over this and that nothing was going on. I gave her a nod goodbye then left. I needed some time to breath and escape from everyone, I walked out to the courtyard where the not so two headed frog was supposed to be and sat down against the wall. There was a little wind blowing outside and it was cold and dark, it didn't bother me though, I liked it. I was thinking about Carly and what she said about making a move and how I would probably never get the chance to make one. There was never a time where I could, anytime I was with Freddie either someone else was with us or we were yelling at each other, there was never going to be a good moment. Just then I heard someone walk in.

"Yo Yo" I heard a deep voice, it was Freddie. Oh great, what did he want?

"Carly send you to find me?" I figured he would be never care enough to come and find me himself.

"Nope" He said entering the courtyard, he looked upset but I had no idea why.

"Oh.. So you don't know we had a little argument" I guess I sounded a little angry, and I was. Freddie was probably just out here because Carly figured I wouldn't want to talk to her. He didn't care.

"No, I heard about your little argument" He voice went up on the word little. He leaned against the wall directly across from me. "I just said she didn't tell me to come find you" I didn't really believe he wanted to come find me without being told but maybe he actually did.

"Good" I said in a harsh tone. I avoided looking at him, I really didn't feel like talking right now.

"Carly's right" He said in a emotionless way. It really bugged me that he couldn't go three minutes without bringing up Carly, obviously he couldn't see that I didn't feel like talking, especially about Carly. I made an annoyed groaning noise.

"Groan all you want" He sounded upset, I don't know why though if anyone had the right to be upset it was me.

"I don't care what your stupid pear pad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that" It was a stupid app! who's to say it even works right? They kept basing all of their information off this dumb app, Freddie was starting to sound like Carly.

"Lately Every time I tell you Brad and I are doing something together you wanna' come hang with us" He was getting mad at me for something I didn't even do. I had been hanging out with Freddie and Brad a lot but Brad wasn't the reason I wanted to tag along.

"And that means i'm in love with him?" I had an annoyed edge to my voice. Freddie was such an idiot, he had this whole thing wrong.

"Well you hate me!" I don't hate Freddie, I only hated him at first before I got to know him. I didn't hate him now, not even bugged me that Freddie thought I hated him, i'd been so nice to him lately, what would it take to get him to change his opinion?

"I never said I hated you" I looked down and tensed up when we talked about me hating Freddie. I don't hate him, I really don't.

"Yeah you have!" His voice got higher when he said that. "Like 900 times! I still have a birthday card that says 'Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate Sam" That card was a joke, I thought it was funny at the time.

"Just leave!" I said pointing at the door. I wanted him gone, he was annoying me. The more we talked the more information he got, what if he figured it out? I couldn't risk Freddie finding out that I liked him it was better for him just to leave.

"Fine! I'll leave" He mocked me when he said leave. He was being a jerk for no reason at all.

"Bye!" I said harshly, I was getting angrier by the second. His stubbornness was getting me mad.

"But Before I go.." I stood up quickly and cut him off from whatever he was about to say.

"That's it!" I said angrily, I probably looked like I was ready to kill someone. "Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face" I walked up to him and I was about 3 inches from his face, I pointed towards the door but he wasn't moving.

"You can threaten your double fist face dances all you want" He stood his ground and showed that he wasn't about to leave. "But Carly's right" His voice softened and the harsh look in his eyes became less threatening. "Look..I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way but you never know what might happen-" The soft way he was talking made me feel comfortable, what he was saying made a lot sense. I realized..it was only me and him, no on else was around it was actually just me and him..I thought it over for a second and I decided to kiss him. I looked but at him and impulsively grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, I took Carly's advice. Freddie didn't really kiss me back, probably because I just sent him into shock but if I was ever going to make a move now was the best time to do it. I pulled away from Freddie and let go of my grip on his shoulders. Holy crap, what the hell was I thinking? I don't know what made me do that but I regret it, I probably ruined everything and all I could think to say was..

"Sorry" I looked down, I didn't want to see his reaction.

"...It's cool.." He said shocked and confused. It wasn't 'cool' I probably just ruined everything, Me, Carly and Freddie's friendship could never be the same and it all started with a not so stereotypical crush.

A/N: Okay so thank you for reading through this whole thing. If you have any comments or things you wish i'd done differently leave a review telling me. :) This fic was written for fanfiction author VictoriousJadeFan, go check her out, she gave me the idea and made sure I wrote it. This story is a one shot, so I won't be making anymore chapters, thanks for reading it.


End file.
